Heaven and Hell
by writerdude3000
Summary: When the good are sorted out from the bad; the cream always rises to the top. When the Band and Dewey die in a "car crash", some are sent to Heaven while others to Hell. But they died at an early age. There is a chance to be alive again. Who will win life
1. Black and White

xX... This is sorta just a prototype idea I had last night, I should move on form SOR fics, I know, but I just keep getting ideas. AHH! So, this is just a little idea I had. Tell me if it's good or not. So... Read and review and enjoy (I hope)  
  
_SCHOOL OF ROCK!  
  
SCHOOL OF ROCK!  
  
SCHOOL OF ROCK!_  
  
Thousands of fans cheered wildly as the band gave on last power chord and waved as they headed off stage. Backstage everyone was in an ecstatic mood.  
  
"That has to be our best show ever!" Summer yelled over the roar of the crowd to Dewey who was in a full making out session with some fan. His hands where moving up her back and slowly tugged her shirt off. Still in a passionate embrace they moved into a dressing room. Summer winced as she imagined what other stuff was going to be going on in that dressing room.  
  
"Dirty, dirty, dirty" A voice jokingly commented from behind her. Summer quickly swiveled around to see her giant crush Zack Mooneyham smiling at her. She smirked and went over to him. But Zack had a girlfriend: Eleni Jones.  
  
"You are so cute it's not even funny," Zack did one of his smiles that made you melt. This freaked Summer out.  
  
"Zack, you have a girlfriend..." Summer began but couldn't finish her sentence because Zack had taken it upon himself to begin kissing her. Summer started struggling but found herself a willing subject to Zack's romance...  
  
.....................................................  
  
Outside the Verizon Wireless Theater in Houston TX, Freddy Jones was "relieving" the stress from Alicia Allen and Marta Hale by "having some harmless fun" inside the bus. Forgetting the fact that he was dating Michelle Green...  
  
Inside the theater Katie Brown sat on a worn out couch listening to her Ipod. Totally oblivious to what was going on. A figure sat next to her. She looked up, Gordon Infante. She gave him a small wave and went back to her Ipod. No matter how hard Gordon tried he just couldn't get Katie to see past his exterior and into the new "him". When could he tell her that he loved her? Never, he thought and took out his CD Player. He stuck in the Modest Mouse CD and put it to his favorite track: Float On. He wasn't a big fan of classic rock. Another reason that Katie probably didn't like him...  
  
.......................................................  
  
The next day the tour bus sped along I10 to their next destination, New Orleans. Everyone acting innocent, innocent as a mouse. Zack cuddled with Eleni; Freddy with Michelle, Marta with Marco, Alicia with Leonard. Summer and Katie sat chatting; Gordon was listening to the Steve Burns album as he stared out the window. Dewey was the first to see it.  
  
"Sir, sir? Please keep your eyes on the road?" Dewey asked, with anxiety.  
  
The bus driver was an old man, bald and missing many teeth.  
  
"Sorry, I've got to talk you there, and fast!" The man whispered, Dewey shivered but quickly composed himself to scream.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the god damn road! LOOK! 18 WHEELER!" Dewey yelled. Sure enough a massive 18 Wheeler was heading straight at them. The driver smiled as the kids screamed,  
  
"HERE WE GO!"  
  
The 18 wheeler, carrying petroleum exploded upon impact, killing everyone in seconds...  
  
........................................................  
  
Darkness enveloped Katie before she knew what was going on. She could see nothing and she could not feel herself. She could think only. She felt rather dry. Suddenly she saw everyone on the bus, ghostly figures of them rising up out of the darkness. She tried to scream but couldn't. She looked down; she was a ghostly figure now, too. They were floating up, up, and up into the darkness, away from it and into it. Soon she found herself speeding along a dark tunnel. The walls looked painful; they were made up of thousands of wire like bolts of thing lighting. Soon she found a pain overcoming in her ghostly figure. Looking down she say a blue spark of lighting jumping around her body. Everyone else was getting these sparks, yet some were red. She felt herself being drawn toward a bright crack in the walls. She fought with her might to rejoin the others but she couldn't. Others were also getting drawn toward while others in the band were heading for a different crack in the wall. Katie screamed, nothing came out, she felt her ghostly figure press against the wall and she immediately fell into darkness, a shiny darkness. She could see or hear nothing.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Katie opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground of a massive marble palace looking place. Seemingly modeled after a Greek temple. Other members of the band where already up and eating at a very long table. She was no longer a ghost but a solid being. Wearily, she got up and headed for the long wooden table: a la The Last Supper. She sat down next to Michelle. Sitting across from her was Gordon, Frankie, farther down was Summer, Leonard and Tomika and Lawrence.  
  
"Good stuff," Katie said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know Heaven was a 5 star restaurant." Lawrence commented.  
  
"It can be so much more!" A loud voice boomed from behind them. Turning around they saw the Bus Driver. But now he had wings, hair, and a halo above his head, "So nice of you to be here today," The angel said.  
  
"You're the bus driver!" yelled Tomika.  
  
"Very good observation Tomika Hassan. Welcome to Heaven." The angel said, opening his arms.  
  
"If this is Heaven, where is everyone else?" Katie asked.  
  
"Why there in..."  
  
.......................................................  
  
"...Hell?" Freddy Jones asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yes, and I am Demenor, I will be your...uh...supervisor? Official? Whichever term for boss floats your boat..." Demenor smiled. His jagged red fiery hair waving in the hot breeze. His thin, boney body with red scorched skin showing off his rib cage and his two horns protruding out of his head. His goatee, small, black stubble, flaring up.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Marta asked.  
  
"Heaven! Of course!" Demenor smiled a sick smile.  
  
"WHAT! Why are we in hell?" Alicia demanded.  
  
"You know, Miss Sex Machine, now listen to me and listen good. There is a way for you to get back to Earth as though..."  
  
.....................................................  
  
"...as though nothing ever happened," Angel said, he had captivated his audience, "You will be given a list of tasks, stuff that you and your little friends have screwed up. If you fix all of them and in a certain time limit than you shall be allowed back on Earth as humans."  
  
..................................................... "If you can make sure that your little buddies up in Heaven do not accomplish their tasks, than you will go back on Earth and..."  
  
......................................................  
  
"...and you will have to go to Hell, forever," Angel finished. He let everything sink in before continuing, "You are now a team! You will need a captain to take back the proof of accomplishment for each task. You must elect one, now." Angel went off to gorge himself with food.  
  
Inside the little huddle of Heaveners chat was going on. Finally it was decided that Katie would be captain.  
  
"Mr. Angel sir?" Tomika asked, timidly.  
  
"Yes?" Angel asked, looking up from a beef roast.  
  
"Katie will be our captain,"  
  
"Excellent choice, please follow me," Angel beckoned them to go through two very large bronze doors...  
  
......................................................  
  
"KATIE!?" Zack exclaimed, looking at the hologram of Katie that appeared.  
  
Freddy was the elected captain of the Hellers, the sabotage team.  
  
"If you can... eliminate... Miss Brown, you will automatically win," Demenor continued smiling, "So you must stop them, and report back, Mr. Jones, every time you do this successfully. No please, follow me..." Demenor beckoned them to go through to very large oak doors. Complying, they followed through...  
  
Everyone nervous, ready for a battle, of life or death, literally...  
  
xX... OK, I realize that that chapter wasn't great, but R&R plz!!!!!! ...xX 


	2. Mission 1: INTRO

xX... As one of my reviewers so rightly put it: holy crap! I didn't expect so many reviews for this story! Wowzers! As some of you may have noticed it reminds you of the Wish List (by the author who wrote the Artemis Fowl books: Eoin Colfer). Yes! I did just finish reading it! Surprise surprise! I just wanna thank all the awesome reviewers so far! Must of them have never reviewed my stories before! So thank you all so much, I bow down to your greatness! ON with IT! ...xX  
  
"Now here's the deal," Demenor said as he lead the Hellers down a dark, fire lit, corridor, "Any of the players on the other team that you...uh... knock off, per say, will automatically be sent here, no chance of parole or bail," he laughed at his earthly joke, "But, if they knock any of YOU off, it's straight here for you!" he said, sneering and pointing at Freddy, who shrugged the implication away, "Now, we must win! WE MUST! Every time something like this happens, Angel always wins! We've been at it for almost a century now and I'm getting sick of losing. But I'm sure the motivation to get out of here is enough to make you win, right?" he smiled sweetly, exposing his one foot long finger nails, "Follow me to the briefing room! Come along now, don't dilly or fucking dally!" Demenor smiled, not being able to use a proverb or a statement without adding a cuss word in it. Nervous, the Hellers complied and followed Demenor into the briefing room.  
  
......................................................  
  
"Welcome to the briefing room!" Angel said, letting the Heaveners catch their breath.  
  
The briefing room in Heaven was a small, well lit room. The fifteen or so windows let in lots of light but from where? There was no sun!? The Heaveners sat down on a grimy old wooden bench and waited for Angel to float to the front of the room, it reminded everyone sickly of school.  
  
"The missions here will greatly surprise you most likely. You will find out how much you have screwed up other people's lives thanks to dumb choices by you and your cohorts. The team in Hell will do everything it can to stop you. Including trying to kill Katie, the captain, that way, they automatically win. And you will be sent to Hell, and Katie to Hell Labor. If you get knocked off, you will be sent to Hell's Labor. And that's not pleasant. Is everyone ready to take a look at your first mission?" Angel looked around. Eight very frightened and nervous Tenth graders meekly nodded their heads.  
  
"Good, OK, here it is," Angel stepped aside, a projected power-point looking presentation appeared, Angel narrated,  
  
"TASK ONE: WHEN YOU WERE IN FOURTH GRADE A CERTAIN PRINCIPAL: MISS MULLINS, WAS FALLING DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH ONE FAKE SUB: DEWEY FINN"  
  
There were collective gasps and giggles from the Heaveners but still, Angel pressed on in his very important sounding voice, "BUT THEN, ONE DAY, A GROUP OF BOYS, NAMELY: ZACKARY MOONEYHAM, FREDERICK JONES, FRANKIE MONTIFF, AND LEONARD HAWKINS, PLAYED A JOKE ON MISS MULLINS, TEASING HER ABOUT MULLINS LOVE FOR DEWEY, SHE THEN DISAPPEARED. IN TRUTH, SHE WENT AWAY AND MOVED TO MONTANA WHERE SHE NOW OWNS A TRAILER PARK. YOUR FIRST MISSION IS TO PUT DEWEY AND MISS MULLINS TOGETHER BEFORE THE PRANK CAN BE PLAYED. WHEN YOU ARE SET BACK ON EARTH, YOU WILL HAVE EXACTLY TWO HOURS. GOOD LUCK."  
  
......................................................  
  
"We have to make sure that those bastards up in Heaven don't put Finn and Mullins together?" Marta asked quizzically.  
  
"Why yes, but you will have some...uh...tools of the trade, if you will. (A/N: here is where it's gonna get sorta kooky!)"  
  
The Hellers looked around at each other, what did he mean by that?  
  
"This is what you will have..." The Hellers gasped. What they were looking at was a mini crossbow/pistol hybrid. The arrow was outfitted with a thunderbolt tip. It was small enough to be collapsible and fit in your pocket. Sitting next to it were some pieces of coiled up rope with a pick on the end, grappling of sorts.  
  
"One for each, take one and one, c'mon, let's keep the line moving!" Demenor said, moving everybody along, "Those arrows will kill anyone from Heaven in an instant, those grappling might be...uh...helpful." Demenor smiled wryly. All the Hellers smiled weekly back, "Are you ready to go?" Demenor asked, "Freddy, every time you succeed or fail you must bring back proof of success, bring back nothing for failure. You will have two days, good luck!" Demenor screamed held out his finger and the awestruck Hellers disappeared in a flash of dark red light.  
  
......................................................  
  
"What the hell is that?" Katie asked, looking at a small silver pistol which looked like it came straight out of Tomb Raider.  
  
"As you so justly put it, it's a Hell Gun," Angel said, "Go on, everyone, take one, and don't forget your rope. That Hell Gun can kill a Heller in an instant, Katie will bring back ammo after each mission. Is everyone ready? Off you go!" Angel rubbed his bald, waxed head and smiled as the Heaveners disappeared in a puff of white smoke.  
  
xX... ok, I realize that that was short and weird. But it's gonna be an action packed story with traitors, gun shots, betrayal, love, deceit, and so much more! Stick with me!!! ...xX 


	3. SCHOOL OF ROCK! THE MUSICAL? BE PART OF ...

Hey Everyone! Come and be part of the magic of the new School of Rock musical!

Come and write a song for the brand new, up and coming musical based on the movie of the same name!

To get to the official site go click on my name and go to my webpage! (the document writer won't let me paste the address onto the page! AHHH FUCK THEM!)

Check out all kinds of great stuff!

Tell your friends who like the movie, and

All you writers come and write some great songs!

If I get enough songs a composer will write a musical score to the whole musical and music

To all of your songs, than i'll send you a CD and you can listen to the songs, in your house and sing along!

So be part of the magic,

and...

WRITE A SONG!

SCHOOL OF ROCK THE MUSIC- lyrics by: YOU! Book by: writerdude3000 Music by: Andrew Lippa

I'll be expecting your song!


	4. Mission 1:

xX... It's back! The story is back, sorry for that Hiatus!... enjoy this strange, totally weird, craaazy story which I must've thought up when I was high!(j/k, j/k, j/k) ... xX

Gordon clutched his aching ear, yes ear, as he suddenly appeared in the Horace Green Parking Lot.

"Oh, my fucking ear!" Gordon moaned, other Heaveners were having trouble with other remote body parts

"Jesus Christ! My pinky toe!!" shouted Tomika.

"Whatever that god damn Angel did to us, it must've disrupted our bodies," Katie said, she looked up, puzzled, since when did she know all of this information.

"Katie, have you been reading the dictionary lately?" Questioned Leonard.

"I... I just don't know what happened, I seem to be full of information," Katie held her head in her hands, "this is really confusing,"

"Oh shut up!!" Frankie hit Katie, "You're just a stupid whiner, I don't know why we voted you captain, we can't wait for you to finish moaning, we only have two hours!" (A/N: refer back to chapter 2, I've changed it to two hours, K??)

The sudden surge of leadership seemed to bring up the morale of the Heaveners.

"Stop!" Katie yelled after Frankie as he began to head towards the front door of Horace Green.

"What now Bitch?" Frankie turned around, obviously annoyed.

"If you go through a door, real people will be able to see the door open, we can't walk through it, so we must find an alternate way of entrance into the education facility... OH FUCK!" Katie screamed and grabbed her mouth, holding closed, her jaw was straining to move, and it was wiggling around in Katie's hand. Frankie looked a little less annoyed.

"Thanks, let's go," He led the Heaveners off to search the school for an open window. Gordon stayed behind to help Katie up.

"Thanks," Katie whispered as Gordon held out a hand for Katie to take. Gordon was silent, "Let's catch up with the others," Katie smiled. Gordon shook his head and off they went.

"I remember this day," Gordon said.

"How?" Katie asked, "I don't even remember this... 'cept for Mullins hightailing it out of here" She laughed.

"There was a cloud shaped like Mongolia," Gordon said, out of the blue. He looked up. So did Katie. After much silence Katie shouted, "I SEE IT!!"

"No, it's not out yet," Gordon scolded.

"Not that! A way in!" Katie said, pointing up. Gordon looked up, and they saw an entrance to the air conditioning vent.

"No! no, no!" Gordon said, backing away.

"Oh, come off it! I saw it once on a Mary-Kate and Ashley movie, I'll lift you up, you open it, than you grab my hands and help lift me up!" Katie said, looking at the vent.

"You watch Mary-Kate and Ashley movies?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago..." she trailed off, giggling.

"I'll get the rest of the group," Gordon said hastily walking off, minutes later he returned, "Damn, they've found a way in too!"

"Ha! You've got no excuse now! Let's go, up and at 'em!"

Reluctantly, Gordon let Katie hoist him up. He leaned back a little and shot the vent, it rattled noisily as it shot straight through the vent. Clanging as it hit one of the vents walls. Gordon stared, awestruck and the pistol, placed and it back in his back pocket and lifted himself up into the vent. He grabbed Katie's two arms and lifted her up too. They walked in silence on hands and knee until they came a fork in the vent.

"Left, left is always the smart way to go. It's in all the movies," Katie said, with authority.

"You watch a lot of movies, don't you?" Gordon smiled. They clambered off left until they heard whispers. Whispers that sounded too familiar. Whispers of a former self. Katie and Gordon paused. They looked through the vent as four little boys quietly opened the doors and tip-toed through the dark front office. Katie and Gordon craned to hear.

"C'mon, ass hole, we're gonna miss the chance!" The blonde boy said, obviously the leader. Another boy closely followed him, his shaggy, dark hair swiveled as he beckoned the two other boys to hurry up. One, an obese little thing, and the second a shrimpy little African American. The blonde was carrying a deflated blow up doll.

Katie was the first to move; silently she began twisting the screws on the vent. Amazingly, she found that she could move them. Gordon began on the bottom two.

.......................................................

Frankie and the other Heaveners crawled silently through an open window of a 5th grade class.

"Look! My desk!" Tomika whispered.

"Shut up, let's go!" Frankie hissed. They moved on, quietly, they opened the door and walked down the hallway to the front office. Suddenly Tomika grasped his stomach.

"Oh...God! What is that?" All of the sudden, two lima bean shaped things popped out of his stomach. His kidneys had an arrow stuck in them. Tomika screamed in pain. Frankie held out his hand and Tomika grasped it. Clenching it hard, Tomika could feel himself falling. Lawrence looked up; he saw some spiky blonde hair round the corner.

"I'll be back," Lawrence said quietly. He dashed down the hallway. The blonde boy was howling with laughter. Lawrence took out his pistol.

"Stop it, you dirty son of a bitch!" Lawrence yelled. Freddy stopped cold in his tracks, since when did Lawrence, the king of goody-goody curse? Especially like that. He guessed that being dead gave you the 'who gives a shit' attitude.

"Whoa, cowboy, watch it," Freddy turned around and slipped his weapon into his back pocket, "I don't want no trouble," Freddy smirked; he knew Lawrence wouldn't shoot him. Freddy stared at Lawrence, he raised an eyebrow. Reluctantly, Lawrence sighed and put the gun down. "Freddy, you're too good at this," he thought to himself.

"Now, Lawrence, go back to your team, and let us hope we never meet again." Freddy said calmly. Lawrence pushed his glasses up and began walking away.

Freddy thought about shooting him, but then decided that one person in ten minutes was good enough. Lawrence headed back to the team. Tomikas' whole lower body was now just a pool of bright red mercury. All the Heaveners were trying to grab hold of her and lift her up. Her kidneys with the arrows in them bounced around merrily.

"AHH!" Tomika screamed in pain. Lawrence watched, horror struck as the Heaveners desperately tried to save her, but in minutes, she had been reduced to nothing more than a sick pool of twinkling, red, mercury. The Heaveners stared at the pool until Frankie spoke.

"We have to move on, we don't have much time left," He sighed and turned back. Leonard and Lawrence didn't move.

"C'mon!" Frankie said, a little annoyed. They wiped a tear from their eyes and followed Frankie down the hall.

.......................................................

"He just put the gun down; he was eating out of my palm. I shoulda shot him!" Freddy said, telling the tale to the Hellers. "Why wasn't Katie with the group?" He thought.

"At least you got one," said Marta.

"Yeah, we have to trail them," Zack said. The Hellers agreed and went off to follow the Heaveners.

........................................................

The little blonde haired boy was proceeding to blow up the doll. The others kept watch. Once it was blown up, it looked like a Lego man. Very stiff and formulated. The chubby one took out a Sharpie and wrote: Dewey, Lova Man on the dolls forehead. Then, the black haired boy took out ten or eleven pencils, put them in a rubber band, got a PostIt note, and wrote: Big Juicy Dick, just for Mullins. Come and Get It Blow Job Babe! He stuck the PostIt on the pencils and duct taped them to the doll, where a mans family jewels should be. At this point, Katie and Gordon had silently stepped down and into a filing cabinet and where on a desk. Being dead had its advantages, Invisibility. The boys put the doll sitting up on the desk in the office over and scurried out. Katie and Gordon could then hear loud foot steps. Not little kids, an adults.

"Zackary, Frederick, Franklyn, Leonard, good day!" The woman's voice said to the four little boys. They giggled and power walked the rest of the way.

Gordon opened the door and took out the blow up doll. Sure, the woman couldn't see them, but she could hear them. He quickly bit it and they ran into a corner of the outside office. Standing as still as possible. The woman walked in, went to her desk and picked up some pencils. "Odd" she thought. Gordon looked down, the pencils were missing! Luckily he grabbed the PostIt. Silently, they opened the door and ran back to their team.

.......................................................

"We did it! We won the first task!" Katie shouted. The Heaveners looked excited, but glum still was a fixture in their faces.

"What's the matter?" Gordon asked.

"Someone from the other team shot Tomika,"

They looked down, something clouded over their victory.

"I have to get to the pick up spot, so I can report back to the Angel, You guys wait in the parking lot, and you'll get zapped up soon." Katie broke the silence and bolted for the door. She all of the sudden knew that the pick up spot was at the 7-11 near the art museum.

.........................................................

Freddy's head was spinning. Literally.

"Soooomeon Graaaab Myyyyyy Heeeeaaaaadddd!!!!" Freddy shouted as his head twirled around and around. Zack jumped on him and held his head down until the powers that seemed to possess it stopped.

"I think we lost, you guys wait in the playground. You'll get zapped up from there. I gotta go to the pick up spot," Freddy said. He walked glumly towards the door.

.....................................................

Katie hoped, honest to god, that Freddy didn't have the same pick up spot. At least you couldn't shoot anyone once a mission was over. She sighed when she saw a certain, dead, blonde haired boy that no one else could see but her, walk up. She had liked him forever. And now she was trying to kill him.

"Jones," Katie smirked, walking up to the glum Freddy.

"Shut it Brown," he said. They sat down waiting to be zapped.

"You won this one, Kate," he said.

"The virgin always comes out on top," she gave him an evil grin.

"Shut up," he said, defensively.

Katie laughed.

"So, now that we're dead I guess we can share secrets?" he asked, cozying up to her.

Freddy Jones had like Katie for eight years, and had always been trying to ask her out. But some other girl always got in the way. Now that they were dead, what difference did it me?

"I guess, you go first," she said. Looking at her feet.

"This may sound stupid, but I've like you for eight years," he blushed. Katie gulped.

"Yeah? Well I've like YOU since the beginning of the band," she laughed. They stared at each other.

"You know what would be weird?" Freddy said.

"What?"

"We could ditch this whole 'zap' shit and go for a walk?" he asked.

Katie thought about it,

"Fine," she said. They began walking down the street. As they did, they head a zapping sound. They looked behind them to see a blue light frantically searching for someone. They laughed. They went down the street and too the cliff where it looks over the Atlantic Ocean.

"This is where I wanted my first kiss to be," Katie said, "but I've never kissed a guy in my life," she sighed.

"You can start with me?" Freddy asked.

Before she could respond he had her in a passionate lip lock. After some time she broke away,

"I am sooo going to Hell," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm already there," Freddy smiled and they kissed some more. Not noticing the figure that had been trailing them.

xX... so what do you think? My spell check isn't working so sorry if I missed some spelling stuff ...xX


	5. Heaven or Hell?

xX… Well, I'm back, and I'm wrapping up this story …xX

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gordon emerged from the bushes, pistol pointed at Freddy.

Katie screamed and Freddy just looked disgusted and frightened. Gordon motioned for Freddy to move to the edge of the cliff,

"Listen, I have worshipped Kathryn Berdago Alejandera Brown for my whole life and I will not let a two timing gigolo ruin the pristine, perfect, wonderful Katie. You, you were always mean to me, pushing me around. Just so Marta or Summer would laugh, you know what!? I'm sick of you, I want my revenge, I want the girl that BELONGS to me!"

Katie stared at him for a long time, disgusted,

"Excuse me!? 'belongs' to you!? I. Do Not. Belong. To. You! I am my own person, you are a self centered megalomaniac. You are sick. Thinking that this just another game, and you want a prize. Well it's not! It's not and some of us could end up in Hell. FOREVER! Killing someone again, out of spite! Sweet mother of god—"

But Katie was cut off, Freddy crept up and punched Gordon. They scuffled on the ground, Gordon was winning, and he pushed Freddy off the cliff. Katie screamed.

Thinking fast, Freddy grabbed the rope hanging from Gordon's belt. Gordon had Freddy's life in his hand as Freddy dangled dangerously above rocks and ocean.

"Gordon!" he yelled, above the whipping wind, "You don't have to do this man! We can be pals!"

Gordon looked grim, he saw the pathetic Freddy sniveling, holding on for his life. And frankly, he just didn't care.

"You had many years Frederick, many. Many. Years."

And than, Gordon let go of the rope. He was so angry he didn't even hear Katie scream, and begin crying, and he didn't even feel when lightening struck him. It struck Katie also, in fact, it struck everyone in the old School of Rock.

XXxXxXx

Everyone, minus those that had been killed, again, already. Angel and Demon looked the weary bunch over.

"Well, well, well, isn't THIS quite an interesting predicament we're in." Angel said, not happy at all.

"No, I agree with you," Demon said.

"What's going on?" Inquired a shaking Katie.

"Ya, tell us," said Marco.

In no time, everyone was shouting. Angel and Demon quieted them by roaring like a lion.

"Listen, the lot of you. You have just broken the number one rule of your tasks." Angel began,

"Two lips touched, just minutes. And they were on different teams." Demon finished.

Everyone gasped. Except Gordon, who was pouting.

"I'm afraid, ALL of you will be joining your friends in Hell. We have no other choice."

A deathly silence fell over the room. Slowly, Summer got up and walked to Demon.

"Can I say something?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course," Angel replied before Demon could get a word in.

"For some reason, our life had run off course. We were lost, confused, dirty, and bitchy. When we died we thought of nothing else but becoming whole again. Because when we were bitches, we lost something. It's called a soul. Something you, as an Angel and a Demon will never have. You have never lived. You spend your life, torturing people who've died prematurely. If you only knew what it felt like to breathe fresh air, to drink a milkshake and feel it going down, to play in the snow. YOU have no idea what is on Earth. You only know black and white. But sometimes, things just AREN'T black and white. There's good, there's bad, and there's 'eh'. I… I… don't know what I'll do if I never feel sand between my toes. I just don't know." A tear trickled down from her cheek, when you're dead it's sometimes hard to get emotions. But these flowed freely. She sat down.

After a long silence, Angel spoke.

"We will restore you life, on October Third. The day, your principal will hire a man posing as Ned Schneebly to substitute your class. But you have one more task. You have to retrieve Freddy and Tomika.

XXxXxXx

The group stood inside an industrial elevator. Down below they could see a river of lava, dark rocks made up the land. People, with seemingly, no soul or expression banged laboriously at the rocks with pick axes.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK! CELINE DION!!!" Leonard shouted. They giggled, but this was no laughing mater. A wax figure of Celine herself, stood in a Plexiglas case that said: 10 HOURS TO INDUCTION. They group exited the elevator and looked around. Hell was huge, and all anyone did was hit the rocks with the pick axes. Freddy and Tomika could be anywhere.

xXxXxXx

If Freddy were near, I would know, Katie told herself. She walked by herself down the river, Gordon, Frankie and Marta trailing behind.

They walked for what seemed like hours, everything looked the same size, it was eerie. Katie sat down on a rock, she wiped sweat from her brow, as she did so, she felt her heart speed up. Frantically she stood up and began looking left and right, but he was no where in sight. She was silently crying.

"FREDDY!" she half yelled, half sobbed. She looked down, she looked all around. Suddenly she saw him, walking towards the lava. He must still have soul left, she thought, if he wants to kill himself again. She screamed his name and sprinted towards. Just as Freddy was about to plunge into the lava. Katie grabbed his bloody body.

"Freddy! I'm here! It's gonna be ok," she said, panting, but he couldn't hear her. He tried to walk past her, like a zombie. Katie was screaming his name. Shaking him, sobbing.

FREDDY!

What she did next she would've never ever done in real life, she punched Freddy. If any soul were left, she'd punch it out. He coughed, she smiled and grabbed his hand. Running. Freddy was coming back, he was looking worried, his joints were loosening. They reached the elevator and were pleasantly surprised to see Tomika already there. Nothing was alright at the moment. For one thing, they were in hell. The other, Freddy was a zombie, same with Tomika. But things were going to get better. Things WILL get better. The elevator jerked itself up. Katie held her breathe, her life was starting anew. She closed her eyes as she saw Angel waiting for them. She'd seen Heaven and Hell and she didn't want to return for a LONG LONG time.

xXxXxXx

Katie opened her eyes, she'd been day dreaming. Ms. Mullins was introducing someone to them, a sub, Mr. Schnee- or something like that. She felt weird. Tingly, she looked over at her secret crush, Freddy. It looked to her that his arm was asleep, or joints stiff or something. Katie stretched languorously. This sub looked liked fun.

xX… THAT'S IT! Sorry for a weak and confusing chapter, but I just can't think of anything else. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I WANTED BETTER BUT COULDN'T DELIVER! please pardon any spell checks seeing as though I did this on a laptop w/ no spell check…xX


	6. EXCITING NEWS!

**Love HEAVEN AND HELL?**

**Hate how I ended it?**

**(and whooo doesn't!)**

**Well know is your chance to write the wrong! You, my great reviews can pick up from chapter 2! **

**All you have to do is email me a already written chapter that picks up at the end of chapter 3. (basically you make up what comes out of the bushes and everything then on)**

**If I like what ill see you'll get more instructions! CAN'T WAIT!**

**S**


End file.
